


Generation Obliteration

by Stitchdoll98



Series: Generation Obliteration [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Avengers Tower, BAMF JARVIS, BAMF Natasha Romanov, Domestic Avengers, Evil Loki, F/M, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Has Issues, Murder, Protective Avengers, Series, Tony Angst, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 22:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2708495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stitchdoll98/pseuds/Stitchdoll98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being friends with Tony Stark and the avengers came with its own perks and downsides. It is all fun and games until one day Tony discovers your apartment wrecked and you are missing, someone has taken his girl and he is not happy about it. With The Avengers Tony fights to find you, to find out who took you and most importantly of all, if he can reach you to tell you he loves you. </p><p>(Tony Stark x Reader)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Lovely Morning Wake Up Call

It was early on a Saturday morning; the sun was shining through your apartment window in New York. The birds tweeted happily-SHOOT TO THRILL! WAY TO KILL!!. You leaped out of bed and stormed to the kitchen picking up your phone ‘’STARK! I swear to the gummy bear gods if this is another phone call to say ‘Good Morning’ I will come over , dismantle J.A.R.V.I.S and shove him up your—‘’  
  
‘’ Whoa whoa easy tiger’’ came the voice of the billionaire.  
  
‘’Where are you? You sound really crackly’’ while internally you thought ‘’please do not be sick please do not be sick’’ as you went over the horrible memories of having to look after him when he had man flu.  
  
‘’ Actually I’m just coming back from doing a little job and I was wondering if I could come over’’ he sounded almost desperate. Almost.  
  
‘’Uh but…uh…. I’m going to regret this but okay. But be quiet! Its 5am and I cannot deal with a load of moody neighbours, again.’ And with that you hung up and pulled on a bra and t-shirt (because you didn’t want Tony seeing more than he should.  
  
You groggily trudged to your best friend, the coffee machine. As a matter of fact you were so sleepy that you failed to hear the ‘Clunk’ of Tony’s suit land on your balcony.  
  
’’ ______, can you help me?’’ his voice sounded strained so out of curiosity you turned around dropping your coffee in the process.  
  
‘’JESUS TONY! What happened to you?’’ running over you helped him to your kitchen chairs (there was no way in hell you were going to get blood over your new carpet).  
  
He winced in pain as he sat down ‘’the job I was sent to do, it was well… mis-judged, they had much more advanced weaponry than we thought. Some of the bullets went through even the thickest parts of my armour’’ Nodding you walked off to your bathroom then came back with a standard S.H.I.E.L.D medical kit.   
  
After nearly half an hour of complaining by Tony you had finished stitching him back together. You didn’t notice him staring at you curiously ‘’ How’d you learn how to do all this then?’’ , rolling your eyes you continued to stitch the last wound ‘’I’m serious ______, I genuinely want to know’’  
  
Cutting the final stitch you stood up and walked over to your sink, you proceeded to wash your hands of his blood ‘’ being in S.H.I.E.L.D since I was 16 does give me an advantage with these matters Stark. Scrubbing the blood off your hands you didn’t notice the thoroughly confused man rub his head.  
  
‘’1-1-1-6? You’ve been at ….16…i..’’ the man so famous for his smart ass comments was now stuttering and struggling to form the smallest of sentences.  Once you had cleaned the rest of the medical kit up you made yourself yet another cup of coffee.  
  
‘’It’s not Starbucks but do you want one??’   
Tony just shook his head in response and returned to twiddling his thumbs while trying to figure you out.   
  
‘’_____, I honestly had no idea that you had been here since you were that young……so….how?? How did you join at that age?’’  
  
Grabbing your cup of coffee you sat on the table in front of him ‘’Most S.H.I.E.L.D orphans are either recruited or hidden away’’  
  
‘’Orphan?’’  
  
You nodded ‘’ I’ve told you about 18 times now, shows how much attention you pay when I talk to you’’ you sipped your drink enjoying how it woke you up.  
  
Tony on the other hand just stood up ‘’Well thanks ____ I think I should go and get some sleep before the expo re-opening tonight’’  
  
Smiling you nodded ‘’ see you later then ‘’.  
  
Once Tony left you began to realise how lonely your little apartment was. For years you had never thought about how alone you are the world.  You were so wrapped up in your own thoughts that you didn’t see your window open, but you heard it. Gently placing your coffee down you raced to your room picking up your swords.  
  
Quietly you walked into your living room looking around. An assassin stubbing his foot on the table gave you all you needed.  Spinning around you sliced him down and stabbed the other two in the foot, you were in full on fighting mode when one of them injected a substance into your neck. Dropping your swords you collapsed to the floor , looking up you saw a girl walk over to you.  
  
‘’ Agent Stane here, good news sir. Agent Carter is down, we’re bringing her in now’’. You felt an intense sickness before your world went black.


	2. The Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You don't show up to the Expo Opening...Tony decides to find out why

Tony walked off stage after re-opening the expo three months after the Hammeroid attacks, he walked over to Happy. ‘’ Any sign of the fire-cracker tonight?’’  
  
Happy sighed and shook his head ‘’ nope no sign of ________ tonight ‘’ Tony nodded and picked up his phone but oddly you did not answer.  
  
‘’ Silent treatment huh? She must still be mad about the fact I forgot she’s an orphan. Looks like im going to have to get her myself’’  
  
~Small time skip~  
  
Tony walked into the apartment with his spare key and looked around ‘’ ________? Are you here sweetcheeks??... Okay she must not be here because I would have been shot for calling her that…’’  the once pure white cat plodded up to Tony and meow’d.   
  
Tony kneeled down and picked it up ‘’ ….. this is blood….’’ Tony stroked the cat then stood up as he began to search the apartment.  
Meanwhile in your cell.  
  
You were thrown violently to the floor, your body slammed against the concrete floor which intensified the pain in your injuries.  
  
The woman who was known as ‘’Agent Stane’’ walked into the cell. Smugly, she walked over to you. You remained on your side, listening to Tony walked off stage after re-opening the expo three months after the Hammeroid attacks, he walked over to Happy. ‘’ Any sign of the fire-cracker tonight?’’  
  
Happy sighed and shook his head ‘’ nope no sign of ________ tonight ‘’ Tony nodded and picked up his phone but oddly you did not answer.  
  
‘’ Silent treatment huh? She must still be mad about the fact I forgot she’s an orphan. Looks like im going to have to get her myself’’  
  
~Small time skip~  
  
Tony walked into the apartment with his spare key and looked around ‘’ ________? Are you here sweetcheeks??... Okay she must not be here because I would have been shot for calling her that…’’  the once pure white cat plodded up to Tony and meow’d.   
  
Tony kneeled down and picked it up ‘’ ….. this is blood….’’ Tony stroked the cat then stood up as he began to search the apartment.  
Meanwhile in your cell.  
  
You were thrown violently to the floor, your body slammed against the concrete floor which intensified the pain in your injuries.  
  
The woman who was known as ‘’Agent Stane’’ walked into the cell. Smugly, she walked over to you. You remained on your side, listening to her footsteps in order to judge how far away from you she was.  
  
The brunette went to kick you when you  grabbed her ankle pulling her to the floor and you grabbed the gun in her pocket only to be restrained by three burly guards.   
  
Stane walked over to you spitting blood at your feet, kicking out you kicked her around the face once more which got you chained up to a wall.  
  
Grunting in pain the brunette grabbed a dagger out of your pocket, pressing it against your stomach she dragged the tip across your flesh. She asked maliciously ‘’ Painful?’’  
You just smirked ‘’you have no idea what painful is, but when I get out of here I will happily show you myself’’ for a split second you saw pure fear shoot through her eyes.  
  
‘’ You only have until the boss arrives to live, he should be here tomorrow morning’’ with that she stormed out leaving the guards behind.  
  
You looked the pop-eye wannabe’s over ‘’ Damn, I know people said eating vegetables made you strong but what did you two do? Rob a grocery store?’’  
  
This didn’t gain a reaction and you looked up thinking ‘’Cmon Stark…..’’her footsteps in order to judge how far away from you she was.  
  
The brunette went to kick you when you  grabbed her ankle pulling her to the floor and you grabbed the gun in her pocket only to be restrained by three burly guards.   
  
Stane walked over to you spitting blood at your feet, kicking out you kicked her around the face once more which got you chained up to a wall.  
  
Grunting in pain the brunette grabbed a dagger out of your pocket, pressing it against your stomach she dragged the tip across your flesh. She asked maliciously ‘’ Painful?’’

You just smirked ‘’you have no idea what painful is, but when I get out of here I will happily show you myself’’ for a split second you saw pure fear shoot through her eyes.  
  
‘’ You only have until the boss arrives to live, he should be here tomorrow morning’’ with that she stormed out leaving the guards behind.  
  
You looked the pop-eye wannabe’s over ‘’ Damn, I know people said eating vegetables made you strong but what did you two do? Rob a grocery store?’’  
  
This didn’t gain a reaction and you looked up thinking ‘’Cmon Stark…..’’


	5. The Boss

Tony sat in the chair as the avengers paced around.   
  
'Who would take _______? all of SHIELD's enemies are terrified of her ' the super soldier pondered as he paced back and forth.  
  
'Tony, are you sure there wasn't any clues there?' asked Bruce as he sat opposite him.  
  
'Yes!NO! oh i don't know i was in such a panic i didn't look properly' he sighed running a hand through his hair.  
  
'We should go back there and look again y'know' said Barton as he fiddled with the arrow heads in his hands 'Because _________ is worth finding , but who would take her?'  
  
Tony shook his head 'I'm not going back there, that cat stained in blood was enough for me to see. ________'s blood...'  
  
Natasha walked over ' It might not be her blood Stark, that could be our only lead if it's not her blood'  
  
Bruce nodded ' we need to go back and analyse that'  
  
Tony stood up ' I said no! we cannot waste anymore time on that place we need to take action and find ___________! Listen to me god dammit!' Soon the billionare found himself pinned to the table with Natahsa's hand around his throat.  
  
' Any clue we have will help us find her , right now we are looking for a needle in a hay stack. We are going back. If you're not coming then stay here and pity yourself.' she let go of his throat and walked out beside Barton.  
  
Bruce got up with Steve ' You should fix up a suit, this could end in a big fight...' said Bruce as he walked out , Steve just remained silent and walked out .  
  
Tony grumbled and walked down to his lab, he called an arm of his suit and picked up a screw-driver.  
  
~~~~~~~At your apartment~~~~~~~~~  
  
Natasha looked around 'okay so where is this cat then?' her question was answered by Barton screaming.   
  
'Ahhh its a hell cat ow ow ow ow ow ow!' he was now covered in scratches and the cat continuously mauled his arm. ' Just hurry up Banner!'  
  
'Right right' with that Bruce got a piece of the cats fur and put it into a box 'Lets get back to the tower'.  
  
Barton sighed with relief and dropped the cat on the sofa, it hissed and ran off. Thanks to the cat Natasha noticed that there was a foot print on the carpet 'Guys check this out' she crouched down.   
  
Barton looked down ' Eh?'  
  
Steve put in his opinion 'That just looks like a footprint Nat'  
  
Natasha closely inspected the two prints 'One of them has a different weight distribution, suggesting that..'  
  
Bruce cut in 'The captor had severed an interior element of their leg and it has recently healed'  
  
Natasha nodded 'Also, these are heels so the captor was a girl...'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~Back at Stark tower~~~~~~~~  
  
Bruce analysed the blood from the cat's fur 'Tony if you want to be helpful go and begin to collect the DNA analysis results' he sighed.  
  
Tony had been bugging everyone since they got back and people were losing their patience with him. He sat at the computer and began doing as he was told for a change.  He didn't intentionally piss everyone off, he just couldn't bare the thought of you being hurt by ...well anyone. You were his ___________ and he would do anything to protect you.  
  
'3 hours and counting for the final result' called out Tony.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~Your Cell~~~~~~~  
  
You kept your eyes glued to the floor as you heard the door open and few mumbles of people speaking. The constant torture made you feel dizzy and weak but there was no way you were showing that to them.  
  
'Ah, Agent Carter! Welcome to my place, talk about your fixer upper but it will do for you hmm? Rats, cold and drippy pipes, you must be in your element here' the man let out a low chuckled. 'oh forgive me i'm  being rude, i am the one they call 'The Boss' and you are very special my friend'  
  
Keeping your head down ' I am not your friend.' The footsteps came closer to you and you felt your head be yanked up to look the boss in the eyes. Your face showed your shock obvious, your eyes widened and jaw opened.  
  
'What is it?' he chuckled 'Afraid of ghosts my dear?'

'Loki....'


End file.
